


Feature: Sarcasm

by unsettled



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Car Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It can't be anything but lonely, in the end, to discover that you can't even make things love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feature: Sarcasm

by anneka-neko:

Rhodey's always known Tony has a thing for cars, but coming into the garage unannounced and finding him furiously humping the hood of his latest acquisition? That's just creepy.

"Tony! Jesus Christ!"

"Ohhh, Mr. Stark!"

"...did that car just talk?"

Tony grins breathlessly. "New feature."

*

response by unsettledink:

"New feature."

Ok, so maybe not a new feature. But hey, even changing Jarvis's voice to something more ... feminine hadn't helped, when Jarvis insisted on critiquing his 'performance' and interspersing his theatrical moans with dry, sarcastic quips.

It's impossible to maintain an erection when you have to tell your ... fuckee to 'shut up and just moan already, dammit', especially when the response of flashing headlights and an oil leakage makes you completely crack up.

At least he did succeed in cheering you up.


End file.
